A NaMi New Year's Eve
by 25NaMi
Summary: This my 6 NaMi story! 10 years after Alvarez war Mira and Natsu are married with kids this is a sequel to A NaMi Christmas! Natsu and Mira spend the New Year's Eve together with their friends at the guild! Lemon!


**A NaMi New Year's Eve**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail**

This story is a sequel for A NaMi Christmas and is for all the NaMi fans

 **Summary:**

Ten years have passed since Alvarez events.

One month after the Alvarez war, Natsu confessed his feelings for Mira and she accepted his love.

They started dating immediately, six months after they started dating, Natsu proposed to Mira and they got married a few weeks later

One year after Alvarez, Zeref returned free from his curse, he and Natsu made peace, since then he has been a member of Fairy Tail

Now, ten years after Alvarez war, Natsu and Mira have two children, a girl (seven years old) with pink hair, named Namira and a boy (for years old) with white hair, named Randy

Natsu is now the first Wizard Saint and Mira is the second Wizard Saint, they are known as the most powerful couple that ever lived

This story takes place after A NaMi Christmas, but before Simona's birth

 **Let's start the story**

After the Christmas party, the guild was holding the New Year's Eve Party today

At the party were present all the adult members of the guild, the children stayed with Makarov

With Juvia, Canna and Gray

"Juvia has always been jealous of the love that Natsu-san and Mira-san have" said Juvia to Cana

"Hic, you are right, Natsu and Mira show their love even now, after 10 years since their story started" said Cana with a smile as she took a drink

"Tich, whatever" said Gray as he didn't understand why Natsu was so romantic with Mira

Meanwhile, Natsu and Mira were kissing under the mistletoe

"Mira-chan, I love you so much" said Natsu after they finished kissing as he was dressed in a dark suit

"And I love you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as Natsu started to kiss her neck as she was dressed in a dark dress

"Why don't we go to my office and make love there" said Natsu with a smile

"Ok, let's go" said Mira as the two went to his office

With Zeref and Akeno

"Akeno, did you see my brother?" asked Zeref

"He went to his office with his wife" said Akeno with a smile

"Ok, let's dance" said Zeref as he took his wife's hand and went to the dance floor

With Mira and Natsu

Mira and Natsu were kissing, when they reached Natsu's office, Natsu opened the secret door that led to the secret bedroom that was in his office

Mira and Natsu were in the room now

"I love you more than anything in the world, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he kissed her back

"And I love you more than anything, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she kissed Natsu again and again

 **Lemon starts here**

Mira first took off Natsu's suit and scarf, then she took off his shirt, leaving him topless, Mira admired her husband's six pack abs

Mira's hand stroked Natsu's dick through his pants, making him moan

After a few seconds of distraction, Mira then took of Natsu's pants leaving him in his boxers

"It must be painful with this on" said Mira looking at the bulge inside of Natsu's boxers

"Mira-chan, please take it off" said Natsu as begging his wife to free his dick from its prison

Mira did as Natsu told her to do and removed Natsu's boxers, leaving him as the day he was born

Mira took a moment to admire Natsu's big dick, the same dick that brought her countless orgasms during their long relationship

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's soft hand on his erected dick

Mira didn't respond with words, but with actions, as she started to kiss Natsu's chest

"Mira-chan, so good" said Natsu as he felt Mira's hand speeding up her stroking

Mira kept stroking Natsu's dick with her hand for half an hour and kissing his body

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

After a few more strokes

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came on Mira's hand

Mira ate out all of Natsu's cum that was on her hand

"My time to please you" said Natsu as he put Mira on the bed

Natsu laid Mira on the bed, with her back on the sheets, as he started to kiss her on the lips at first, than he lowered the kisses to her neck, as his hands pulled her dark dress down inch by inch, until he revealed her black bra

Natsu took a moment and admired his wife's big round tits with pink erected nipples, as the years passed, her breasts' size increased a little

Natsu started to kiss Mira's tits, making her moan of pleasure, as his hands unclipped her bra and he started to kiss Mira's tits at their base

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu kissed her left tit and his hand squeezing her right tit

Natsu started to suck Mira's nipples, one at the time, as his hands were squeezing her tits

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as Natsu was now sucking her right nipple and his hands were squeezing both her tits

Natsu increased his speed of sucking her nipples, this made Mira's pussy become wetter by each second

"Natsu-kun, don't stop, please" said Mira as Natsu was sucking her left nipple and his hands were still squeezing her tits

Natsu, hearing Mira's moans, sucked both her nipples at the same time, causing his wife to feel like she was in heaven

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she was close

After a few more seconds

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came and her pussy juices made her panties wet

"It is my time to please you again" said Mira as she stood up and put Natsu on the bed

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's mouth on his dick

Mira started to suck Natsu's dick by moving her head up and down on his dick, making the dragon slayer feel immense pleasure

"Mira-chan, you are so good" said Natsu as he felt pleasure from the white-haired beauty's movements

As Mira moved her mouth on Natsu's dick, she left a trail of saliva on Natsu's dick and with each new thrust she left more and more saliva on Natsu's dick

"Mira-chan, it feels so good inside of your mouth" said Natsu as he played with Mira's hair

Mira continued to suck Natsu's dick at high speed she went deep troth herself with his dick

"Mira-chan, keep going, it feels so good, don't stop, please" said Natsu as he felt as he was going to reach cloud nine soon

Mira, hearing her lover's encouragements, sped up as much she could, wanting to make Natsu cum

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt that he was ready to cum inside of his lover's mouth

After a few moments

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he filled Mira's mouth with his cum

After Natsu finished coming, he put Mira on the bed and lowered her dress, inch by inch, until the dress was completely gone

Natsu then took out her last clothing left, her black panties, and he admired her pussy, which brought him countless orgasms over the years

"God, you are so beautiful, Mira-chan" said Natsu admiring his wife, even after ten years of being together with Mira, he could never cease to be amazed by her beauty

"Thank you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she was now used to Natsu complimenting her, but at the beginning of their relationship, she was surprised of how romantic Natsu was towards her

Natsu approached Mira and he started to finger her pussy with a single finger at the moment

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's talented finger entering her pussy

Natsu started to finger fuck her pussy slow, but he increased the speed as the time passed

"Natsu-kun, give me more" said Mira as she wanted more form her husband

"As you wish, honey" said Natsu as he put a second finger inside of Mira's pussy

Natsu continued to finger fuck Mira's pussy with two fingers for some time and

"Please, Natsu-kun, finish me off" said Mira as she wanted to cum

"Your wish my command, my demon" said Natsu as he added a third finger inside of Mira's pussy

Natsu continued to please his beautiful wife for a few more minutes

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt ready to her second climax of the night

After a few moments

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's fingers

Natsu licked all of her pussy juices of his fingers

Mira rolled over as she was now on top of Natsu

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's tits around his dick

Mira started to move her tits up and down on Natsu's dick

"You like this, Natsu-kun, don't you, I know you love my breasts" said Mira as she continued to move her tits up and down on Natsu's dick

"You know I do love what you are doing to me right now" said Natsu as he felt immense pleasure from Mira's tits job

Mira kept moving her tits up and down on Natsu's dick, making her husband moan her name because of the pleasure she was giving to him

"Faster, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he wanted Mira to move her tits faster on his dick

"As you wish, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she moved her tits faster and faster on Natsu's dick

"Use your mouth, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he wanted more pleasure from his beautiful wife

"If it is an order from the master of Fairy Tail, I can't refuse" said Mira as she started to suck Natsu's head dick

"Mira-chan, please don't stop" said Natsu as he felt great pleasure Mira's tits job, combined with her mouth sucking his dick head, was Natsu's favorite oral act form Mira, as for Mira's favorite oral job from Natsu was when he ate her pussy

Natsu's dick was still trapped inside of Mira's tits, bringing great pleasure to the dragon slayer

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he was close of coming

After a few minutes

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's mouth and all over her tits

After Natsu's recovered and Mira ate all of his cum

"My time to make you feel good" said Natsu as he rolled over so he would be on top of Mira

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's tongue licking her wet pussy

Natsu licked her pussy lips up and down as well from the right to the left

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as she felt more and more pleasure from the man she loved with all of her heart

Natsu's hands were at her tits, squeezing them, causing Mira to moan his name lauder than before

"I feel great, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she felt Natsu's hands squeezing her tits and Natsu's tongue licking her pussy

Natsu's mouth kept licking her pussy, as for his hands, besides squeezing her tits, they were pinching her nipples

"My God, Natsu-kun, you are so good" said Mira when she felt Natsu's hands pinching her nipples

Natsu started to suck her clitoris; this made Mira feel immense pleasure

"Natsu-kun, keep it going, please" said Mira as she was close to cloud nine

Natsu did as she told him to do

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she was close of orgasm

After a while

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came inside of her husband's mouth

"Mira-chan, I think is time for the main event" said Natsu as he put Mira on the bed and he went on top of her

Natsu rubbed his dick alongside of Mira's pussy, this made Mira impatient

"Natsu-kun, take me already" said Mira in a hurry to feel her husband inside of her again

"I will, Mira-chan, I was just teasing you a little" said Natsu as he put his dick at her pussy

"Stop teasing me and take me already, you always tease me, every time we made love, ufff" said Mira with a demand in her voice and the last part she said in a reproaching tone

"As you wish, beautiful" said Natsu as he started to penetrate Mira's pussy

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy around his dick

Natsu started to push in and out Mira's pussy, making them both moan of pleasure

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as she felt pleasure from Natsu's thrusting his dick in and out her pussy

"Mira-chan, so good" said Natsu as he felt equal pleasure as Mira

Natsu's hands were squeezing her tits, increasing the pleasure that Mira was feeling, because of the fact that Natsu squeezed her tits, her pussy tightened up, making Natsu and her feel even better

"Natsu-kun, so good, don't stop now" said Mira as she felt only pleasure from the man above her

"I will make you feel even better" said Natsu as he prepared his next move

Natsu's dick kept fucking her pussy, as his hands were not only squeezing her tits, but pinching her nipples as well, they continued like this for a while

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt her pussy ready to cum

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt his dick ready to explode inside of Mira's pussy

After a while

"NATSU-KUN/MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said both of them as Mira came around Natsu's dick, as for Natsu, he came inside of Mira's pussy

After they recovered

"Mira-chan, get into my favorite position" said Natsu and Mira went into all fours

Natsu started to penetrate Mira from behind

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy tunnel around his dick

Natsu moved his hips forwards and backwards as he penetrated Mira's pussy with his dick

Mira's tits were moving according to Natsu's thrusts in and out her pussy

"Mira-chan, you still have that perfect body, if someone sees you, they would never believe that you have given birth not to one, but to two kids" said Natsu as he continued to fuck Mira from behind

"Thank you, Natsu-kun, that is very sweet of you" said Mira as Natsu continued to fuck her pussy

Natsu continued to fuck Mira's pussy from behind, when his dick was going in, he went ball deep and when he was going out he let only his dick head inside of Mira's pussy

"Natsu-kun, I feel great" said Mira as Natsu continued to make love with her

"I know, but I will make you feel even greater" said Natsu as he put his hands on Mira's big ass

Natsu's hands started to play with Mira's ass, making the girl to moan his name and her pussy tighten up on Natsu's dick

"I love you, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he continued to make love with his beautiful wife

"I love you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she responded with the same feeling as her husband

Natsu and Mira continued for some time

"Natsu-kun, keep going, please, don't stop" said Mira as she felt in heaven right now

"I will not stop, Mira-chan, not until both of us reach heaven" said Natsu as he felt like Mira, that he was going to reach heaven

A little later

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he was close of coming inside of his lover's pussy

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt close of coming because her lover's dick

After a few moments

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's pussy, feeling her lover's cum inside of her pussy made Mira came as well

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's dick

After they recovered, Mira pushed Natsu on his back

Natsu watched as Mira crawled over him and

"Get ready, Natsu-kun, I am going to ride you" said Mira as she put Natsu's dick inside of her pussy

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt Mira's pussy around his dick

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt Natsu's dick entering her pussy

Mira started to bounce up and down on Natsu's dick, making the both of them feel pleasure

"After all of these years you are still so tight, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he watched his dick entering and exiting Mira's pussy

"That is because you are so big, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she continued to move her pussy up and down on her husband's dick

Mira moved her hip faster and her tits bounced in the same rhythm as she was riding Natsu's dick

Natsu was hypnotized by Mira's tits moving up and down

"Touch them, Natsu-kun, I know you want" said Mira with a sexy smile

"I will do more than that" said Natsu as he started to squeeze Mira's tits with his both hands

This made Mira's pussy to squeeze Natsu's dick even harder

"So good, Mira-chan, I feel fantastic" said Natsu as Mira rode him fast and hard

"I will give you more, if you give me more Natsu-kun" said Mira and Natsu understood perfectly what his beautiful wife wanted

Natsu squeezed Mira's tits and pinched Mira's nipples and in return Mira tightened her pussy muscles making Natsu and her feel even better

"Mira-chan, don't stop, please" said Natsu as he felt more and more pleasure by the second

"I will not stop, Natsu-kun, you don't have to worry" said Mira as she continued her work, bringing both of them pleasure

They continued like this for a while

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum from her favorite sex position which was riding Natsu's dick like a cowgirl

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt ready to explode inside of Mira's pussy once more

After a few moments

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came around Natsu's dick forcing him to cum as well

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he came inside of Mira's pussy for the

After they recovered

"Natsu-kun, can you go one more round?" asked Mira as she was still on top of him

"Yes, Mira-chan" said Natsu with a smile

Mira went into all fours and said "Natsu-kun, take my ass"

"As you wish, Mira-chan" said Natsu with a smile

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he entered Mira's anal hole

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt her ass penetrated by Natsu's dick

"Natsu-kun, so good" said Mira as she felt immense pleasure now

"Mira-chan, you feel great" said Natsu as he felt incredible pleasure

"Natsu-kun, keep going" said Mira as Natsu played with her big ass

"I will not stop until both of reach cloud nine" said Natsu with a big smile

Natsu started to fuck Mira in the ass slow, but he increased the speed in time

After 20 minutes of fucking Mira in the ass

"Mira-chan" moaned Natsu as he felt ready to cum

"Natsu-kun" moaned Mira as she felt ready to cum as well

After a few more moments

"NATSU-KUN, I AM COMING" said Mira as she came and her pussy juices landed on the bed sheet

"MIRA-CHAN, I AM COMING" said Natsu as he filled Mira's ass with his cum

After they finished

"Let's stay for a while and then return to the main hall" said Mira with a simile

"Ok, Mira-chan, I love you" said Natsu as he kissed her on the lips

"I love you too" said Mira as she kissed her husband again and again

After a few moments they dressed up and returned to main guild hall

 **Lemon ends here**

At the main hall, when Mira and Natsu returned

"Happy New Year everyone" said both Natsu and Mira

"Happy New Year" said the whole room

After a few minutes

"Let's dance, everyone" said Mira as she started the music

Akeno danced with her husband Zeref

Lucy danced with Laxus

Elfman danced with Ever

Lisanna danced with Larcade

Cana just stayed at her table and drank

Juvia danced with Gray

And of course, Mira danced with Natsu

"Mira-chan, you know, you are perfect" said Natsu as he danced with Mira

"Thank you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as she kissed him on the lips

"I don't know what I will do without you" said Natsu as he danced with his wife

"Me neither" said Mira as they kissed again

"You are the air that I breathe, the heart that gives me life, my soul mate, my everything, Mira-chan, without you I am empty, a void without life, just a shell" said Natsu with a smile

"Natsu-kun, you are my guardian dragon, my savior, the one that is always there when I need someone" said Mira with a smile as they looked each other in the eyes

They danced and had fun until 10 in the morning

"I love you, Natsu-kun" said Mira as they went home

"I love you, Mira-chan" said Natsu as he kissed his wife

AUTHOR END NOTE

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
